


Don't worry dear, I can hear you clearly

by SkyPrincessCommanderBadass



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy feet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass/pseuds/SkyPrincessCommanderBadass
Summary: The universe had always been playful with Clarke's life but she never let those bring her down. Her parents claimed that there are so many ways of meeting your soulmate. They said something about matching birthmarks, tattoo appearing whether it's the last or first words of your soulmate, seeing colors for the first time and that thing where you get to communicate through writing on your skin. But what really intrigued the young youtuber is the thing that made her parents soulmates and it's a bit more realistic than others and most likely to happen.
Or 
The Clexa happy feet AU!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank a friend who gave me this idea. She told me about her idea for a fic that would be perfect. When I heard it I just had to write something about it. I begged her to let me use it and she approved. I just hope I did enough justice for it.
> 
> Thank You NMQF (coz I am not sure if you are on Ao3) for letting me use this idea! <3
> 
> XOXO
> 
> SkyPrincessCommanderBadass

"Do I like Finn?" Clarke reads, she's periscoping, a request from her fans.

"Well, he's a good friend of mine, but we really don't dig each other that way." Clarke smiles at the camera. Many have thought that they are together since they did that Youtube collaboration 5 months back.

Youtube has been Clarke's life since she started getting nice comments, a lot of subscribers and getting paid for doing what she loves. She's balancing making videos and schooling and making friends, but with Clarke being a youtube sensation, having friends is not that hard.

Another question popped on the screen. "This is interesting." She smiled as her eyes focused on that question. "Have I found my soul mate you ask?" She smirked.

"I did. He died though. The universe hates me. But hey, as of now I have everything I ever wanted right here, a degree, a music career, amazing fans like you people who are watching my periscope now. My dog, Fish." The giant retriever jumped on the bed beside Clarke. "My family, hi mom and dad, my best friends and the people of youtube who still sends me money I can use for making more awesome videos. So I guess I don't need my soul mate now that I have everything here."

Clarke glanced at her bedside clock, This periscope is long enough. She enjoyed talking to her fans but it has to end.

"This has been really nice but this has to come to an end. One last question!" So many sad faces appeared but the last one was something she did not expect.

"Will I come to your birthday on Friday? Well, AdenWoods, I will if you would tell me where." Clarke smiled at the camera, she haven't been invited by a fan in a while. She always try to be with them every once in a while.

"Again, I hate to end this but look at the time, I have stuff to do. So Goodnight Internet, This is Clarke Griffin signing out." Clarke kisses her pinky and wiggles it in front of the camera just like she always does in her video. "As always. Stay awesome."

Clarke scratched Fish's head, the retriever cuddled further. "How was that bud? Good? Bark if you think we will have more subscribers." Fish barked twice which made Clarke happy.

Clarke's phone got a notification that forced her to move and let the retriever go.

 

**_ 'Aden Woods: _ **

**_ Party details' _ **

 

Clarke swiped it immediately, finding a kind of long message from a 15 year old fan.

 

**_ 'Hello Ms. Griffin, _ **

**_ My name is Aden Woods, I'm turning 16 and for the sake of it my parents planned a big party for me. There will be performances from my friends and my sister and I wanted you, my favorite youtuber to be a part of those performances too. _ **

**_ Will you please be there and perform that song you made for your soulmate? I really love the song, if that's okay. But I would understand if you don't want to sing that. Really it's fine. You can sing anything you want. _ **

**_ I am really glad you said yes. With this email are the details for the party and a copy of the invitation that you have to show the bouncers. _ **

**_ I'll see you there, Ms. Griffin. _ **

**_ Thank you. _ **

_** Aden Woods.' ** _

 

"Wow." Clarke breathes. She never thought it was a big party when Aden invited her.

Clarke replied to Aden's email.

 

**_ 'Re: Party details. _ **

**_ Aden, _ **

**_ I did not expected that. Wow, a big party. :) I have to tell you that I have not performed in front of anyone before, other than that camera I use to record my videos so it will be an honor to debut my live singing skills on you birthday. _ **

**_ Thank you for inviting me. _ **

**_ I promise to be there. _ **

**_ Stay awesome! _ **

**_ Clarke Griffin' _ **

 

...

 

The universe had always been playful with Clarke's life but she never let those bring her down. Her parents claimed that there are so many ways of meeting your soulmate. They said something about matching birthmarks, tattoo appearing whether it's the last or first words of your soulmate, seeing colors for the first time and that thing where you get to communicate through writing on your skin. But what really intrigued the young youtuber is the thing that made her parents soulmates and it's a bit more realistic than others and most likely to happen.

Her parents are both musicians. Jake's a guitarist and the front man of a famous rock band back in the 80's, Abby's just a good singer and plays bass on her free time and is so into rock music back then.

The couple met in a rock concert, Jake was performing and Abby was in the crowd hearing the most amazing voice she ever heard, she said that his voice was all she can hear, everything and everyone fell silent like they are all on mute. Jake had the same one when he heard Abby join the song he is singing. That's when they knew it was destiny that they have found their soulmate.

9 year old Clarke knew it was magic when she heard that story the first time. From then on she practiced singing, insisting that she learn every instrument available, her parents supported that, enrolling her to every music class Clarke wanted and appearing in every recital she had.

12 year old Clarke met 13 year old Wells, he claimed that he had a soulmate moment when he heard Clarke sing while playing her guitar on the bleachers after school. He was practicing basketball then and just had to stop practicing to hear her voice. They became best friends and Clarke hoped he was her soulmate but then again the universe is cruel to Clarke.

14 year old Wells died in a car crash, he was hit by a car while biking on the way to confess to Clarke and to sing her a song to see if he's her soulmate too. From then on Clarke knew she will never find her soulmate because hers had died when she was 13.

Four years after Wells' death, Clarke met Finn Collins. Boy next door kind of guy with his long brown hair and good looks. Clarke liked him because he's sweet, funny, shares the same hobby as hers and there is just a lot of Wells in him. They dated for four months, he's perfect for her, they are perfect for each other but it's just wasn't love, it wasn't magic and Clarke just knew he's not it for her.

They broke up months after Clarke met Octavia Blake and with her is her brother Bellamy. Bellamy Blake was the typical high school quarter back and Octavia's a soft ball player. The Blake siblings became popular at Ark High because of their good looks and amazing athletic skill.

Clarke dated Bellamy when Octavia insisted it, saying that Bellamy is perfect for her that they can fuck the soul mate thing because Bellamy's soul mate died just like Clarke's. She wanted a little revenge against the universe so she did and she liked it.

Then again the universe just had to fuck things up with her, Bellamy found Raven the mechanic who loves to sing. Bellamy heard her when his car broke and Raven had to fix it. He claimed it was magical that even in a crowded room full of noisy clashing metal against metal and rancid smelling men, he heard her clearly. Clarke just had to let him go because that is how her parents explained what happened to them.

Seven years, a degree and 3 more failed relationships later, 24 year old Clarke just gave up on finding the one for her, though she still believed that hers died when she was 13. She managed to have a small group of friends that consists of her ex-boyfriend Finn Collins, another ex which is Bellamy Blake, her ex's wife Raven Reyes-Blake and of course Octavia Blake. Some would say it is fucked up to even be friends with her exes but hey, she loves every one of them unconditionally.

 

...

 

"So you're really going?"

"Of course I am, Raven. I promised the boy I will be there!"

"And you are going to sing that song you wrote for Wells?"

Clarke shrugs. "Maybe. Whatever goes, I just wanna make the kid happy."

Raven zipped Clarke's dress, she's wearing her favorite navy blue dress. The one she only wore on special occasions and dates when she has one.

"Hair up?" Octavia's disgust is clear as she said those words. She was leaning on Clarke'sbedroom door

Clarke released her ponytail. "She has a nice neck, O. She should show it." Raven comments.

"It's not like she'll meet anyone there older than 16." Octavia shrugs. Clarke sighed and fixed her hair like she always does.

Clarke gets in to her blue chucks and carried her gig bag containing her favorite guitar.

"Not so late, young lady!" Raven calls out, impersonating Abby Griffin.

"The Abby Griffin voice is getting old, Rae." Clarke said as she hugs Raven then Octavia. "Thank you for agreeing to look after Fish." Octavia smiled. "I just love that dog so much that I wouldn't let you leave it to my sister in law and brother even in a few hours."

"Have fun." Raven calls out as Clarke closed the front door.

 

...

 

The drive to the Woods residence isn't that eventful but Clarke felt excited, giddy even like she is really meant to be there, like she's drawn to it.

She looked up at the mansion in front of her, Clarke did not expect that Aden, her fan, lives in a big house. A valet came taking her keys from her along with her car.

"This way, madam." A man in a tuxedo said, his name plate says Jasper, he has a nice aura and Clarke immediately felt even giddier.

"Uhh. Here's my invitation, it was sent to my email." Clarke explained as she show her phone to Jasper. Jasper chuckled and nodded his head.

"We are expecting you, Ms. Griffin." Jasper said.

"Can I get that coat from you?" He asked and Clarke handed him her coat.

"And the gift." Clarke handed Jasper a small box. She kind of bought something for the kid since he's nice enough to invite her.

Jasper nodded and lead the way, in to the mansion and out to the big garden. It's full of tables with no chairs around what she assumes is a dance floor or stage. She high fived herself for wearing chucks instead of the pumps that Octavia readied for her.

Murmurs are all she can hear when she went out. A blonde teen was there first to greet her.

"Ms. Griffin! Oh my God! You came!" The teen exclaimed. Clarke smiled politely.

"I'm sorry, I'm Aden." He explained as he offered his hand to her. Clarke reached for it immediately.

"Oh! Hi! Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you. Oh my God, I'm so happy you are here!" Clarke giggled and squeezed Aden's hand. His boyish grin reminds her of Finn when they were at that age.

"Come, meet my family." Aden took her to meet the parents and other relatives though his sister is nowhere to be found.

"The party's about to start. Make yourself comfortable, Miss Griffin."

"You can call me Clarke." She smiled at him and she saw the glow in his eyes, that made Clarke happy. That's what she loves about her youtube career, she gets awesome fans and she feels even awesome when she can make them happy.

 

...

 

The dinner was served in the Woods' grand dinning. Clarke was lucky to be in that table with the family unlike the other guests, but then again the sister is nowhere there and it made Clarke sad which she has no idea why.

After an hour or so, the party started, it looked like a mini talent show, Aden's friends showed off their dancing and singing skills.

Seattle is still so cold in this time of the year so Clarke had to excuse herself to smoke and keep warm.

She moved further away from the party, leading to a small dock where she found a lone bench. She sat there and smoked, closing her leather jacket up to her neck. A figure appeared from the boat house a few feet away from the dock.

The first one was a dark skinned girl with curly, almost afro hair in a cream coat and emerald dress. She looked disappointed and she's strutting away from the boat house, brisk walking in her heels.

The next one is another woman in a navy blue suit, brown long hair and fair skinned. She's chasing the other woman but she failed to do so. The woman sat on the dock and Clarke's heart just started thrumming. Maybe because she felt like she's intruding a private moment.

An exasperated sigh came out from the brunette, Clarke had to stand up feeling that this will end badly for her.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to see that." Clarke apologized making the brunette turn her way. Her eyes are vibrant green even in the darkness, they landed on Clarke's blue ones and the thrumming turned in to louder beats.

The brunette's eyes soften and her shoulders sagged. She stood up and sat beside Clarke on that lone bench. Some sort of magnetic pull started and Clarke did not know what to do.

Clarke offered her pack to the brunette. The brunette smiled and shook her head.

Clarke continued on her cigarette silently though she can feel the brunette's eyes on her. Her fingers are shaking as she brought her fingers to her lips and the brunette just had to chuckle on that.

"What? It's cold!" Clarke defends though she knows it's not actually the cold that is making her hand shake.

The brunette giggled again and removed her coat, placing it on top of Clarke's shoulder.

"You didn't have to." Clarke said but the brunette still insisted.

"Please." The brunette said softly. Her voice soft and it sent tiny shivers on Clarke's spine.

"Thank you." Clarke said as a blush spread on her cheeks. She took another drag from her cigarette.

"What's your name?" Clarke asked.

"Lexa." The brunette replied.

"Nice meeting you, Lexa. I'm Clarke." Clarke offered her hands to the brunette. Lexa's eyes grew as she reached for the blonde's hand. Clarke did not know whether it is because Lexa knew who she was or because of that sudden tingling of her blood as their skin touched.

"Static. Sorry." Clarke said, taking the last drag from her cigarette. She killed the death stick and turned to Lexa.

"Here." Clarke handed Lexa her coat. "I'm going back to the party. You wanna go back together?"

Lexa shook her head no and accepted the coat.

"You don't say much, do you?" The blonde said and Lexa then again smiled at her like there is some sort of explanation there that Clarke cannot get.

"Thanks again, Lexa. I'll see you there." With that Clarke walked away from the brunette. Her body sagging and sudden disappointment enveloped her.

 

...

 

It was now Clarke's turn to perform. She has her favorite guitar strapped in place, the weight of it is comforting on her shoulder.

She walked up to the middle of the makeshift dance floor where a microphone stand is placed.

"Hi. My name is Clarke Griffin." Clarke's voice shook a bit, Aden heard it so he started clapping his hands which were joined immediately by everyone.

"Thank you." Clarke smiled and wiped her hands on her dress.

"Happy Birthday, Aden. I know you have a request but sadly I can't grant that. But I have another song, I haven't played it in any of my video so tonight will be the first time I will sing it."

There were hoots and cheers and claps and Clarke's nerves settled a little.

"I have to warn you though, I have never performed in front of a live audience before so please be nice." Clarke said earning a series of laughter from the crowd.

"This song is called Someone Else."

Then Clarke starts strumming.

_"Hello, goodbye, my friend. I’m sorry that I’ve been so bent. Out of shape, I’m sure you’d make a wonderful partner.”_

_ “Truth is that I do love you and everything you are. But I do not deserve you, not your mind and not your heart.” _

_ “Sorry that I made you think our future laid together. Laying there I met your stare, I prayed for stormy weather” _

_ “Pick a fight I hope you might see the sense in leaving, you didn't though but I made you go, despite your own believing." _

Clarke heard a vivid sound. A tapping that's joining the beat of her music. It feels close like the sound is just next to her but everyone seems oblivious of the tapping sounds she can hear.

_ “I just saved you from myself, one day you might thank me and take me off your shelf.”  _

Tap-tapity-tap-tap. It goes along with the rhythm of her strumming.

_“Wish I could save me from myself. But until then I’ll just figure it out and sing to someone else.” _

_ “Yes until then I’ll just figure it out and sing to someone else.” _

The tapping slows along with the end of her song. She was surprised that she managed to finish her performance when she's a bit distracted by the tapping sounds she heard.

She took a bow and thanked everyone. Her head's swimming, her ears closed off on that very sound only. Slow taps on hard wood floor like feet pacing oh so slowly. She cannot hear the voices of people around her, they are all muffled and incoherent.

A little while later, Clarke felt like she's been dragged away from being drowned, suddenly the voices are less muffled, she can hear them clearly now.

She breathe deep as she placed her guitar back to it's case. Aden waved at her and gestured towards the space beside him. Clarke obliged and sat beside Aden.

"That was great, Clarke. Thank you. Thank you so much." Aden said. Clarke just replied with a smile and a small squeeze on Aden's shoulder, still stunned about what just happened.

The host called the next act, it was a tap dancing duo called Lostia.

"It's my sister and her... Friend I think? Costia." Aden explains as the pair enters the small stage. Clarke recognized them immediately as the couple from the boat house.

"That's Lexa, she's mute. Well, not really. She can say snippets of words she heard before. I did not know what really happened because I was too young, but she's not always mute, something really bad happen then that no one would tell me. She only communicate now by her hands." Aden explains as Lexa and Costia stand in to position. Clarke heard what Aden said and she just acknowledge it by nodding, too focused on the green eyed brunette in front of her.

The sudden pull starts once again and she knows Lexa felt it too when she laid her eyes on Clarke as she moves oh so slowly and she's not sure but she kind of heard Lexa's breath hitch when their gazes met.

Costia tapped her feet first, the dance is a bit sensual on Clarke's liking but what made it okay is that Lexa's eyes are plastered on her even when it was Costia who she is dancing with.

Clarke thought that the stage just have nice acoustics, that she can clearly hear the taps but then she realized that Lexa's are louder and clearer, actually that is all she can hear.

The crowd, Costia and other outside noises are muffled like her world closed off and all she can hear is Lexa.

Lexa's breathing.

Lexa's tapping.

Lexa's movements.

Lexa.

That's when Clarke knew she might just found her. The soulmate she thought she lost in a car crash when she's 13.

"Lexa." Clarke breathes, the brunette's head snapped to the sound of her voice. Clarke smiled, Lexa heard her clearly like she can hear her just the same.

 

...

 

Clarke had to excuse herself and call the only people she can consult about it. She scrolled through her contacts and tapped on a name.

"Honey?" Jake greets.

"Dad. Are you awake?"

"I am now, but hey you are more important than sleep." Clarke chuckled at that.

"What is it kiddo?"

"I think I found my soul mate."

"She what?!" Her mom exclaimed on the other line.

"Hey mom." Clarke greets, of course if her dad is awake obviously her mom too.

"Clarke, are you sure?" Abby asked.

"I guess? I'm not sure mom, but it felt like it. She's the only one I heard."

"She?"

"Yes."

"Oh honey, we're so happy for you. Tell us about her! What genre, Clarke? How?"

Clarke sighed on the other side of the line.

"That's what I am not sure about. I never heard her sing."

"Then how did you felt it?" Jake asked

"She tap danced. She's mute."

The line fell silent and Clarke knew her parents is having that eye conversation they have mastered all through the years.

"She can't even sing." Abby argues.

"I can hear you mom." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"But Clarke had that moment because she's listening. She heard her because it is meant to be." Jake argued back.

"I am still here and I can hear you!" Clarke said.

"If she gets hurt again. Jake I swear!"

"She won't, Abby. She won't"

"Right, ignore me." Clarke said.

After the heated argument about listening and other stuff that involves voice, the couple settled on a decision. Abby sighed in defeat.

"Chase her kid. You have to know if she felt the same." Jake said.

"I will. Thanks mom, dad. I love you both."

"We love you too kiddo. Now go get her tiger."

 

...

 

The performances went well, as of now Aden's on his 5th track, the kid is a natural DJ, Clarke's fascinated but she had to go and walk to the boat house with the hopes of finding Lexa there.

When she reached the dock, she sat there again on that lone bench and smoked, gathering all the courage to talk to the green eyed brunette who may or may not be her soul mate.

The first puff of the cigarette made Clarke feel good. Her nerves calmed, a couple more drags and she can talk to Lexa without stuttering.

Clarke noticed that the boat house's door is ajar, orange lighting flooding out of it. She wonders why Lexa liked the place when they have a mansion beyond the field.

She saw figures moving inside the boat house then again Clarke felt scared of wanting to talk to Lexa, afraid of what she might find there.

"Fuck it." She took one last hit and stood up, walking towards the boat house and abruptly stopping at the door to knock.

"We talked about having a break so we can both focus on our careers but I can't. I want you back, Lexa. Please come home. Come home with me, let me take you home.

Clarke's heart sank at what she heard, she felt the world crumbling beneath her, the universe once again managed to make her believe in love and crushed it a few hours later.

Her legs gave out and she fell to the door, half of her body inside the boat house. Costia and Lexa looked down at her. Clarke had to close her eyes at what she saw, Costia's too close and her hands are on Lexa's hips.

Firm hands gathered her, she stood up with out looking at the person who did it. But she did not have to have eyes to know because her body reacted to the touch, the sudden tingling on that part is back along with the magnetic pull.

"I-I'm sorry, I was looking for the bathroom." Clarke's head is still bowed.

"Are you drunk?" The lash of Costia's voice made Clarke flinch.

"No. I was just dizzy. I'm not really a party person." Clarke explained. The hands are still on her shoulders. She looked up and saw pair of emerald worried eyes on her sapphire ones.

Lexa used her hands to communicate but she has no idea what it is.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Clarke said. Lexa sighed and gestured for Clarke to sit on a stool. Clarke shook her head no and walked away.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Clarke apologized and walked away, leaving Lexa hanging, standing by the door way and watch her go.

 

...

 

Clarke said her goodbyes to Aden and his parents. Aden asked if she's okay, Clarke dismissed it with a small smile telling the boy that she's spent. Aden's smile grew bigger, Clarke felt a bit of pride there, she remembered her goal for coming here.

She stood there waiting for her car, closing in her coat to her chest, when a voice, made her turn.

"Clarke." The voice calls out and she turned to face the person. It was Lexa, Lexa who can only communicate using her hands called her.

"Hey." Clarke greets, her heart still feel heavy. Remembering Costia's hands on Lexa.

Lexa took her phone out and typed furiously, she showed it to Clarke.

_ 'Can you sing for me?' _

Clarke sang then and there, the first song she can think of.

_ "So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen." _

Lexa started moving, joining the beat of Clarke's voice by tapping her feet on the concrete floor.

_ "And you can tell everbody that this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world" _

They finished together, both hearts beating as one. Clarke did not have to ask if Lexa felt it because it shows. Her eyes vibrant, her smile even more.

With that Clarke knew she has found her. She has found her soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse me if there were errors or anything there, I wrote and re-wrote it more than once, I proof read it and I'm still not sure if it's perfect.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
